


Buddy, I'm Coming

by allegheny



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: 2019 MLB Season, Baby Jays, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spring Training, Toronto Blue Jays, rookies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegheny/pseuds/allegheny
Summary: Best friends, battery mates, and now Major Leaguers. Danny and Ryan are together again.





	Buddy, I'm Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ewidentnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewidentnie/gifts).



> I literally stole that summary from a [Blue Jays tweet](https://twitter.com/bluejays/status/1028702427942449154?lang=en), that's how in love they are. 
> 
> Thanks ewidentnie for cluing me in on Jansen, and on the Janrucki Truth. 
> 
> Oh and the title's a direct quote from Danny to Ryan when he got called up, and I can't stop laughing about it

Danny throws his duffel bag on the bed, takes off his glasses, and collapses face down into the mattress, letting out a long groan of satisfaction.  
Ryan and he had left icy, snowy Wisconsin five hours ago but as he lies here in short sleeves and cutoffs, it seems like months and triple the mileage. Florida is warm, habitable. Not yet the sticky hellhole where he and Ryan had met while playing in Dunedin and bonded over injuries and pessimistic outlooks for the end of their young careers. 

That year of rehab had been a lot to take, and they’d had dark days, but a side effect to being bored and frustrated with the turn your life is taking is that there’s really only thing to do when you’re both from the Great Lakes and dripping with sweat in the Gulf Coast heat.

Danny remembers their awkward tangled bodies, the gross damp smacking of skin and the smell of Ryan's old body spray, and the grunting and the embarrassing sounds he remembers himself making. It had sure been an interesting year in his life. 

He really shouldn't be thinking about this while face down against a mattress. It's way too appropriate a position and he needs to unpack and get settled. No time for distractions.  
Just as he's about to get up and start gutting his suitcase, the door to his room opens and someone steps over the aforementioned piece of luggage.

"Whoah there. Already ready to christen the place? Jeez, what about that rocky landing made you horny?"

"Shut up. I'm just resting. My back hurts."

Ryan laughs and Danny's heart does a backflip when he feels the bed dipping next to him and Ryan's breath on the back of his neck. 

"Remember how we made plans to get a house together and become, like, cable guys once we both had to quit baseball because of our weak-ass bodies and it'd be okay cause we'd be together and we'd fuck like, every night?" Ryan plants his hand across Danny's body, hovering above him.

"Yeah." Danny smiles into the mattress, thinking about the fact he needs to make the bed. 

"We're both starters in the majors this year. On the same team. We're batterymates. I get to see your face every day while playing pro ball. In. The. Majors." Ryan repeats it, so close to Danny's ear, savouring the words. 

Danny knows. He comprehends it now. It took a little bit of time to sink in last season, but he thinks he's ready for it now. 

"I mean, I have to compete for that starting spot." he remarks.

"Come on, you're just saying it to be nice to Luke. You know it's yours. I can't wait." Ryan's voice is sweet Danny feels just about adored. 

"For what?"

"You catching me."

"Easy tiger. I thought I was the horny one." Danny teases. 

Ryan scoffs. 

"You know I meant it in a purely professional way."

"But you _would_ like the sex, right?" Danny turns his cheek against the mattress to sneak a look back at Ryan. 

Ryan seems to consider it for a moment.

"Right now?"

"Well, Florida always brings back memories. You, me, that bunk bed. You know."

"The xbox controller you almost broke when you rolled over on it?" Ryan recalls playfully.

"That ruined that orgasm for me, asshole." 

“Well it was your fault for charming me while I was playing COD.” 

“Ugh.” Danny rolls his eyes. 

“But!” Ryan interrupts, “I could make it up to you. If you want. Right now.”

There’s a kiss on the back of his neck and Danny is lost already.

“Yeah...” he moans. 

“I take it I shoulda visited more.”

In no time his shorts are stripped off and Ryan’s big pitcher’s hands are roaming his body, looking for grips, settling into the grooves of his hipbones.  
He pushes Danny's ass up and Danny tucks his legs beneath his chest. He can feel Ryan pulling his shoulders back, all proud and kneeling tall above Danny, before pushing down his trousers and kicking them off. 

"Where'd you put the lube?"

"Uhh, suitcase" Danny says, reaching for his hardening dick. "In the toiletry bag."

"The Jays logo one?"

"Yeah."

Ryan rummages, and Danny can hear him chucking aside shaving cream cans and moisturiser tubes. He runs his thumb over the head of his cock, teasing himself. He doesn't like fingering all that much.

"Peach flavoured?" Ryan exclaims.

"Your cum tastes weird since you've started with those new protein shakes, okay?"

"I wasn't judging. Oh, got the condom." 

Ryan hops back on the bed and dangles the wrapper in front of Danny's eyes. 

"Extra thin." Danny reads out, squinting. "Supreme sensation."

"Right?" Ryan leaves a kiss on the side of his neck and it's almost too tender for the playful quickie they're about to have. Danny flinches when Ryan starts working in his fingers but Ryan's gentle. He knows Danny's not exactly fond of this, he can see him grabbing at the pillow. 

"Put on your glasses?" Ryan asks after he's finally done and slicking himself up.

"It'll twist them with my head on my side like that."

"But it's hot!" Ryan protests. 

"It's not comfy." 

"Well just get your head off the mattress anyway, you're gonna hurt your neck and coach's gonna be mad at you."

Danny sighs, because Ryan's right and he can't deadfish it like that, ass up and arms at his side, so he props himself up on his forearms, grabs his glasses from where he chucked them further up on the bed, and puts them on.

"Happy?" he asks, turning back towards Ryan. 

He looks hot like that, with his short sleeves rolled up and his dick peeking from underneath the hem. 

"Yes. You're so cute." He ruffles Danny's auburn curls, tangling his fingers in there. 

"So are you gonna fuck me or are your bony ass fingers all I'm getting?"

Ryan laughs. 

"Okay, okay, wow."

He lines himself up, and there's the stretch at first, and Danny has to brace himself, but Ryan's very good with Danny's body, and he finds the perfect spot on the second thrust, deep in there where his fingers can't reach too well, making pleasure shoot up Danny's spine. He doesn't care what kind of sounds he's making — he feels good, he wants Ryan to know it. He's pushing back and squeezing in rhythm, because he knows it makes Ryan go crazy. 

"Ugh." Ryan groans, pulling at Danny's hair a little before sliding his hand back down his back. "Dan."

"Yeah?" Danny smiles, working his hand on his dick still.

Ryan slides in deep and hard, tearing a surprised moan from him. 

"Ugh, yes." Ryan mumbles, digging his fingers into his hips. 

This isn't going to last long. They're both pent up, a little tired, full of excitement for the season to come. Danny bites at his thumb, feeling it all build up in his stomach. Ryan's going faster, and they're both close, and Ryan leans down and starts mumbling into his ear, dirty stuff about coming inside of him, about him crouching at the plate dripping come into his white pants, about eating it all out of him in the showers after the game, and it's too much and Danny shoots off all over the mattress cover and his hand. Ryan's erratic thrusts ride him out and he slumps back down with a groan, Ryan's soft cock sliding out of him. He hears him tie the condom and sigh, curling up next to him.

"That was good."

"Very." 

Ryan's hand slips back into Danny's hair, playing with the curls lazily. 

"Need to pee but I'm too tired." Danny mutters. 

Ryan chortles. 

"You're gross."

" _You're_ gross." Danny rolls on his side to face Ryan, who looks spent and glowing with his comedown. 

"Your t-shirt's got cum on it." Ryan nods. 

"What— ugh." It's his own. He wasn't paying attention. That's a Bisons shirt too. He never washes it, because the logo's peeling off, and it's a lucky shirt. 

"Come on. Scoot over." Ryan opens up an arm, and Danny inches over against his chest. Ryan pulls him in and kisses the top of his head, and Danny wants to never move ever again. 

"It's gonna be such a great season." Ryan hums, stroking his hair. 

"I mean, we're not making the playoffs." Danny says, nuzzling into Ryan's soft shirt. 

"Okay, Negative Nancy, who cares. Once everybody comes up the window'll be closed for these hotshots in Boston and New York, and we're bringing that trophy back to Toronto presto. Baby Jays about to wreck this division. We're just getting ready."

Danny can't help but smile, because he believes it too. And it all starts this year. And he'll be doing it all with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t hesitate to leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
